What If I Loved You All Along
by R5-Is-The-Bomb
Summary: Austin cheats on Kira. Ally cheats on Dallas. Will they be togther? Ally also meets R5 Ross turns out to be Austin's twin brother.
1. We Cheat

_**Hi guys thanks for taking the chance in reading this. Ok, so my name is Bay I'm 16 I'll be 17 on October 22nd. Ok so my sister, Ally begged me to do an Austin and Ally book so here we so. I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR BREAK DOWN THE WALLS OR THE ME YOU DON'T SEE!**_

**Ally's POV**

**I can't get Austin out of my head Trish it's driving me insane I told her. Ally, you're with Dallas though unless you want to break up with him Trish said. No, I don't want to do any thing in'till I see if Austin likes me I said.**

**Ally, I'll ask Dez if he can talk about you in front of Austin to see if he likes you Trish said. Thanks Trish I said as I jumped from my seat to give her a hug. Austin walks in.**

**Hi, Austin I say. Hi, Als I got a great song idea he said. You do lets see what it is then I said as I sat down on the piano bench and patted for him to sit. He came over and sat. **

**Ok, I was thinking maybe we should do a song that shows that shows someone not to be afraid he said. That's a great idea I said, he then gave me a piece of paper folded up. What's this I asked? It's the lyrics.**

**Wow, Austin ok here I'll play the music you sing it ok here we go**

**SINGS SONG **

**As Austin finishes the note their eyes gaze for what felt like hours. He started to lean in and I started to lean. Before you know we were kissing. We pulled back and put our foreheads touching and gaze into each other's eyes.**

**I leaned in again and this time it turned into a make out session. I heard the door open thinking it was just Trish and Dez. Austin, Ally what are you doing Kira, and Dallas yelled. **

**I pulled back and Dallas was gone so was Kira. I'm so sorry I mumbled. I felt tears going down my face. Then, Austin had wiped the tears away. Als, are you ok he asked?**

**Do you li- I got cut off with him kissing me. Does that answer you're question he asked. Ya I said as we sat there for at least 2 hours. Just cuddling in the practice room.**

**AUSTIN MONICA MOON! We heard someone yell. Austin it's Jimmy I said. Jimmy up here we yelled. As he camed up the stairs we hurried up and started to work on a song.**

**AUSTIN, ALLY you broke my Kira's heart. What by writing a song for her we said as I grinned at Austin. You're writing a song for her let's hear it Ally.**

**I started to sing and play piano- **

**SINGS A SONG**

_**What do you think will happen next?**_


	2. You Know R5

**Hi guy's heres chapter 2. Hope you like it! Enjoy! Dont own anything**

**previously on What If I Liked You All Along?**

**AUSTIN MONICA MOON! We heard someone yell. Austin it's Jimmy I said. Jimmy up here we yelled. As he came up the stairs we hurried up and started to work on a song. AUSTIN, ALLY you broke my Kira's heart. What by writing a song for her we said as I grinned at Austin. You're writing a song for her let's hear it Ally. I started to sing and play piano.**

Austin's POV

That was close Ally I said to her. Ya it was she said walking over to me. We have to find Dallas and Kira don't we I asked her. If you don't want to then we won't she said. We I said. Ya, were together right, please say right she said. Yes, Als we are I said with a small chuckle.

She then put her arms around me and I put my hand on her waist. We heard the door open this time we looked. Jimmy wait I yelled. Austin I'm so sorry Ally mumbled. I stopped because Jimmy was gone. Well, that's 1 less problem I told Ally.

No Austin you could lose your record deal she said. Als, I don't care about anything when I'm with you it's all I need I said. That's sweet Aus I cut her off by kissing her this time I pulled back. I walked over to the door and locked it.

There the door is locked. Then, we moved place to place kissing in the practice room. Als, I said when I pulled back. Yes, she said. I have this song I've meant to sing to you I said. Austin, that's so sweet lets hear it Ally said. Ok it's called, Pass Me by

**Sings Song**

Austin did you write that with someone cause it's amazing she said. Ya I wrote it with my friends. Ross, Rocky, Riker, Rydel, and Ratliff I said. OMG Austin you never told me you were friends with R5 Ally said. Ya,I guess I forgot I said. Austin can I meet them please Ally practily begged me.

Sure Als, who's your favorite I asked her. I like Ross, Riker, and Rydel, I like Ross cause he looks like you Austin, Riker practically adorable, and Rydel she loves same sence of clothes she said. I took out my phone and called them I put it on speaker.

Ross Bold/Austin-Ally Italics

**Hi Austin!**

_Hi my friend Ally is here and she really wants to know if you could swing by with youre band by Sonic Boom._

**I would love to do that we'll be there in no time.**

_Thanks bye_

**Bye -** END OF CALL

So they will be here any second I told you're the best.

**Ok so what do you guys think?**


	3. I Meet R5

**Hi guys got school tomorrow so here's a quick chapter.**

previously on What If I liked You All Along

Hi Austin! Hi my friend Ally is here and she really wants to know if you could swing by with youre band by Sonic Boom. I would love to do that we'll be there in no time. Thanks bye,Bye - END OF

Minutes later Ross's POV

Guys we have to go meet a fangirl at Sonic Boom I told Riker. Who asked you to come Riker asked. Austin, his friend Ally wants to meet us I said. Guys I shouted get ready be at the door in 60 minutes.

We all took showers. I put on my red tee and jeans with my chains my R5 gutair pick neckless and some red converse. ( I don't own). Riker came out with a red polo and dark jeans with chains and his black and red converse and R5 neckless and his fake nerd glasses.

Rocky came down in a red shirt that said rock on and a black vest with a red and black tie, jeans, black and red converse and R5 neckless. Then Rydel, had on a red tee that says Fall In Love When Your Ready, Not When Your Lonely qouted by herself, black tuto and red leggings with black boots.

Last but not least Ratiff. He had on a Black polo red tie and dark jeans with and R5 neckless. Ok let's go I said as we got in the car and driven to Sonic Boom. We just walked in Austin I yelled. OMG a brunette girl came running towards me.

She hugged me. I'm guessing you're Ally right I asked. She looked up and said ya and you look so much like Austin she said. Speaking of Austin she then shouted Austin's name and he ame down. Hi I said as I bro hugged him.

Everyone introduced them self. Ally then said R5, is the only band I listen to I gave her a warm friendly smile. She then asked if we wanted to hang out with her and Austin at Melody's Diner. What do you sat I asked the guys. Sure why not they said with a chuckle.

**Ok guy's I'll have more for you on Friday or sooner. See ya. PEACE OUT B.B**


	4. Are You Related

**Hi been awhile since I posted on this story. I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR R5!**

**Ally's POV**

OMG I'm hanging out with my boyfriend and R5 OMG I thought to myself. Suddenly I blurted out Ross and Austin should be siblings. What they both said as they were drinking their cokes. Well, you first and foremost you look-alike you like the same things you both are crazy

for pancakes I said. Pancakes where they said at the same time. See what I mean guys I said. They all shook their heads including Austin and Ross. Okay Everyone let's go to a walk in clinic and get DNA tested on Austin and Ross

**What do you guys think should happen?/**


End file.
